The present invention relates to brake lock and, more particularly, to a brake lock that locks a mower in a braked position.
A lawn mower is a machine that uses a revolving blade or blades to cut a lawn at an even height. Riding mowers are a popular alternative for large lawns. The operator is provided with a seat and controls on the mower and literally rides on the machine. Most use the horizontal rotating blade system, though usually with multiple blades.
Riding lawn mowers are regularly stolen as many manufacturers use the same ignition key for all of their mowers. Since the parking brake of a riding lawn mower cannot be locked, thieves may use the keys to steal them. Further, chaining and padlocking the lawn mowers does not prevent them from being stolen because chains and padlocks may be cut.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device to prevent mowers from being stolen.